The power system infrastructure includes power lines, transformers and other devices for power generation, power transmission, and power delivery. A power source generates power, which is transmitted along high voltage (HV) power lines for long distances. Typical voltages found on HV transmission lines range from 69 kilovolts (kV) to in excess of 800 kV. The power signals are stepped down to medium voltage (MV) power signals at regional substation transformers. MV power lines carry power signals through neighborhoods and populated areas. Typical voltages found on MV power lines power range from about 1000 V to about 100 kV. The power signals are stepped down further to low voltage (LV) levels at distribution transformers. LV power lines typically carry power signals having voltages ranging from about 100 V to about 600 V to customer premises.
The reliability of the power system depends on the reliability of the various power lines, transformers, switching devices and other power system elements. Degradation may occur at any of the various components of the power system. For example, over time the insulation on a power line or transformer winding may degrade. Additionally, a faulty neutral connection may cause the load to be unbalanced. Such degradation may result in power being consumed within the system (e.g., losses), rather than by the end consumer. As a result, potential revenues are lost. Accordingly, there is a need to identify components which are degraded so that the power system operates at a higher efficiency.
When a component fails, one or more power customers may be without power. This is inconvenient to the consumer, as perishable items being refrigerated may spoil (and generally resulting in a large economic loss), heating or air conditioning needs may go unmet, and daily activities requiring electricity inconvenienced. Power failures also adversely affect the utility company. Potential revenues are lost during the down time. Additional costs may be incurred to locate and fix the cause of the power failure. Accordingly, there is a need to identify power equipment degradation before such power outages occur. Predicting failures before they occur benefits the customer and the power utility. In particular the utility company may take corrective action before such a failure occurs. These and other needs are addressed by one or more embodiment of present invention.